


Kisses

by Mythicamagic



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicamagic/pseuds/Mythicamagic
Summary: Kagome enjoys herself by kissing murderous, dozing Demon Lords. Sesskag oneshot. No plot, only fluff may enter here.





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Originally posted on tumblr for an ask prompt. Just a lil bit of fluff.

One of her favourite things to do was kiss him.

That didn't necessarily mean on his cruel mouth, either.

She liked kissing his pale brow, which would faintly twitch at the attention. His jaw was also a really nice area, strong and firm. If he were particularly annoyed, she could feel it clench and tick under the pressure of her lips. His nose crinkled just a little in an adorable way when she peppered one there too.

Sesshoumaru's cheek was a more dangerous area that was to be navigated around cautiously. One badly placed kiss meant touching the livewire that was his magenta stripes, and once she did that the game was over, replaced with teeth and claws and heady pleasure.

But while the killing machine was still cute and lazy with sleep that morning, she could keep up her fun, gliding her lips daringly to the corner of his mouth and sweetly, gently to the crescent moon on his forehead. Kagome smiled down at his sleeping face, brushing a kiss over a closed magenta lid.

As Kagome lulled into his side on the futon, shifting on her stomach, long legs drew up behind her, ankles crossing in the air. Light filtered through shoji screens, casting his handsome face in warm colours. Pools of silver cascaded around them, tickling bare skin. Putting her chin in one hand, Kagome observed him, trailing slim fingers down the strong, built muscles of his chest and abdomen.

_I think I must be smitten._ It wasn't normal to want to kiss such a murderous, intimidating demon, right? But it was all she wanted to do. The fangs and sharp, deadly nails didn't frighten her in the least.

Her mouth pressed to a broad shoulder, peppering down the length of the arm he'd reclaimed. A gentle thumb skinned over his other wrist, mindful of the stripes there.

She smiled, gooey. Their activities last night had rendered her pleasantly sore and aching. Who cared if she was being overly fluffy?

Kagome trailed kisses down his warm chest, pressing to a spot on his ribs that made his body slightly twitch. Kagome bit back a grin. The great Daiyoukai was ticklish.

Pushing her luck further, she closed dancing blue eyes and continued to lavish attention on his abdomen, practically feeling the muscles tighten and jump as she brushed her lips over the slight ridge of a hip.

Kagome's eyes snapped open. Crap. She'd forgotten the stripes were there too-

Large hands gripped her waist then, dragging Kagome over the length of the demonic body beneath hers. Golden eyes slid open, not the least bit hazy with sleep. That cruel mouth quirked at the edges.

Ah, the game was over. The teeth and claws began.

_End_


End file.
